Wake Up Call
by Captain Juice Box
Summary: Lauren has a dream about her brother, then decides to act on it. James/Lauren Incest Don't like, don't read. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's night in London, and Lauren was laid in bed in a strappy vest top and tiny pyjama shorts. She glanced at the glowing red alarm clock, 4.17, she sighed and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't remember why she'd found her dream so weird, only that it involved James in some way. As she thought about James she realised how horny she was, and suddenly the memory of the dream rushed back to her, she'd been dreaming about fucking her own brother! She hurriedly crushed the thought to the back of her head and jumped out of bed. Almost running through to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it from the tap. After drinking it she stared out of the window into the dark metropolis that was east London. She and James were there on a mission, and for the first time without a mission controller present. Now that James was 17 the chairwoman decided that they didn't need too close supervision. They were in a top floor flat in a dreary tower block, in an estate famed for its large amount of heroin users. They were trying to infiltrate the notorious Black Rose Gang, James had just started out as a drug runner and Lauren was at the local college befriending the boss's children.

As she was lost in her strange thoughts, she heard a key in the door and turned in time to see a very drunk James stagger through. He looked at her, mumbled a greeting, then threw his jacket on the sofa and stumbled to his bedroom. The door slammed and after a few moments she heard a loud thump, and even louder swearing. "Fucking ouch!" yelled James.

Lauren went to his door and opened it, James was lying on the floor with his t-shirt pulled mostly off but stuck over his head, and clutching his foot. "What the hell are you doing James?" asked Lauren "I was tryin' t' get my shirt off. Bu' I fell," he slurred, pulling his top over his head successfully, at last. Lauren couldn't help but check out his chest, well formed abs, nice pecks and big, muscley arms. She shook the thought from her head and helped her brother up,

"You want a hand?" she asked, "so you don't knock your fat head off?" He nodded and sat on the bed, then his eyes closed, almost against his will, and he collapsed backwards, completely unconscious.

Lauren decided that, since he'd wanted her help, she should probably finish undressing him. She reached forward and pinched his cheek to make sure he was out cold, then let her hand fall to his waistband. She fumbled with his belt, then undid the button and zipper, noticing that her brother had on the boxers that she'd bought him for Christmas the year before. She eased his shoes and socks off his feet and cast them aside. Getting a hold of his jeans again, she pulled them off and dumped them on the already huge pile of washing in the corner. She stood in front of her brother, completely naked except for the tight black boxers that contained his large, thick cock, and bit her lip. She couldn't get her dream out of her mind, and her eyes raked over James' body, making her hornier than ever. Eventually, she couldn't help it; she reached out and ran her hands over his chest, feeling his soft skin warm her palms. She laid on the bed next to him and felt his body all over. Then when the thrill wore off, she leaned over and kissed his shoulder, his collar bone, his neck, his jaw. Then slowly, she pressed her lips to his. As she did so, she swung a leg over him, so she was laid over him. She pushed her tongue into her brother's unmoving mouth and tasted cheap vodka and cigarettes. This action turned her on more than anything else, so she slid her slim, scantily clad body down his, kissing his chest and abs as she went. When she was kneeling in between his legs, she lightly touched his boxers, feeling his dick through the fabric, it was bigger than she'd expected. Heart thumping wildly, she pulled the material down, freeing her brother's dick. Beginning to feel overheated, she pulled off her shirt, and cast it to the floor. Eyes fixed on the cock in front of her; she ran her fingers down its length, noticing that he'd shaved his pubes off. She carried on rubbing it with her fingers until she noticed it getting harder at her touch. She wrapped her hand around it and started tugging at it slowly, feeling it grow harder and longer in her hand. When she'd got her sleeping brother fully erect she started jerking him harder, loving the feel of a solid dick in her hand. Reaching a hand down into her shorts, she rubbed her shaven pussy, feeling how wet she was. Feeling adventurous, she stuck out her tongue and licked the head of her brother's cock, savouring the salty taste. Moving her hand away, she licked over every inch of his dick, and started to slide one finger into her pussy. She pulled her head back and put the end of James' cock in her mouth, moving backwards and forwards, taking a bit more of his cock every time, licking the bellend whenever she moved back. Realising she was giving her brother a blowjob pushed her close to orgasm, so she pushed another finger into her cunt and pumped them in and out, moaning around the cock in her mouth as she did so. At last, she came, pulling James' dick from her mouth she pushed her fingers into her cunt and curled them, slamming her other hand into her shorts to rub her clit. Moaning and screaming her brother's name, she had the longest orgasm of her life, waves of pleasure racking her body for what felt like hours. When she finally finished, and opened her eyes, she screamed.

James was sitting up, staring at her with his mouth wide open and his dick harder than ever. Lauren stood up, but before she could get a word out, James pulled her forwards and pushed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. She felt one hand stay on the back of her head and his other reach down to her small, pert ass and grab it. She felt his dick pressing against her stomach, sliding around with spit as they jostled in the kiss. She felt her bare tits pressed against her brother's chest. She felt her tongue battle with his as they kissed ferociously. After a while James broke the kiss and sat up, Lauren straddling him, he pulled off her shorts and slid a finger inside her, feeling her tight pussy clench slightly at the unexpected intrusion. He looked her in the eye and said "Now, I'm going to make you come again, then you'll owe me..." She nodded and he pushed his cock against her cunt, she lowered herself down onto it, and was fucking her own brother. They carried on fucking, her moaning his name over and over, him sucking on her hard nipples, hands grabbing her ass and pushing her further onto his dick. She came again and fell to the side, all energy spent. When she'd caught her breath, she kneeled between his legs again and sucked his cock tasting her come and spit. She sucked him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she had the whole of her brother's cock in her throat. This proved too much for James, when she pulled him out, he came. She opened her mouth wide and jacked his cock as he sprayed his come all over her face and in her mouth. She waited until he'd finished, then wiped all of the come on her face into her mouth and swallowed it. She loved the taste, and was certain that it was not going to be her last mouthful of her brother's come. As she got up and left, she heard him say to her, "wake me up like that tomorrow," she giggled and replied, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lauren woke up late. It was almost two o'clock when she finally surfaced. Last night's events playing over and over in her mind, she showered and began making herself breakfast. As she was buttering her toast, she heard James open his bedroom door and shuffle slowly into the bathroom. The shower turned on as she sat down on the sofa and flicked the TV to some Jerry Springer rip off show and half-watched as she ate her toast. When she'd eaten, and turned the TV to a less boring music channel, she began thinking about the night before again...it was definitely fun, she knew that. It was such a rush, doing something so wrong, and she loved her brother, which made it even better. But what would happen if someone found out? She hoped James wouldn't tell anyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by James getting out of the shower, and walking out of the bathroom completely naked. She inadvertently licked her lips, checking him out, as he walked towards her. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around Lauren's shoulders,

"Ready for round two?" he whispered.

"Yes...are you sure we should be-" James cut her off,

"Lauren, shush, we've done it once, what's the problem?"

"Erm, I guess so...Okay, how do we start?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, you owe me, and I'm in the mood for a strip show. Go for it sis," he pushed her up from the sofa and sat back, looking at her expectantly. She took a moment to gather herself, then turned the music on the TV up and started to dance.

Lauren was dressed sexily in a pair of tight jeans which showed off her tight ass, and a see-through white blouse, which clung to her waist and showed her awesome cleavage in a black lacy bra. She'd kind of known that something would happen with her and James today, so she'd dressed accordingly. She began swaying her hips in time to the music, her back to James, so he could check out her ass, and running her hands slowly down her body. Then she turned to James and made a show of unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off her shoulders, down her back and on to the floor. Next, she ran her hands over her perky tits, down her toned stomach and stopped at the zipper for her jeans. Ever so slowly, she opened the clasp and undid the zip, then turned around and bent over as she pulled them off, giving James a view of her black lace panties. When she'd slid the jeans off her legs, she prowled over to James, and straddled him, pushing his face into her cleavage. She felt his excitement press against her thigh, which sparked a twinge of pleasure between her legs, and a sexy smile on her lips. Her brother's arms reached around and undid her bra, pulling it off and staring at her breasts, then he ran his hands over them, feeling her nipples harden at his touch, and put his mouth to one. Lauren gasped as her brother's tongue ran over her nipples, it felt so good. She could feel his cock fully erect against her thigh now, and herself growing wetter and wetter. Just then, he slid her off him and kissed down her body, down to her panties. She lay back as he slowly slipped them off and cast them aside, he took a breath, and slid his tongue up her slick cunt. She gasped and bucked her hips, pushing herself into his face. James began licking and sucking at his sister's pussy, as she got closer to orgasm, he added a finger, and slowly pumped it in and out. Just before she came, he pulled his finger out, stood up, and slammed his cock in there. Lauren screamed his name as she came the hardest ever. He continued to pound her cunt as she came, until she collapsed after a few minutes.

"Goddamn James, where'd you learn that?" she panted.

"Picked it up on the road, you could say," he replied, shuffling round so that his cock was level with her mouth. "Clean me up sis."

She took his dick in one hand and lightly licked at the end, swirling her tongue around it, tasting her juices. Then she took it in her mouth and sucked it like she had the night before, taking more at a time. Soon she was taking the whole thing, and slurping at it noisily. She rubbed her clit with her spare hand and moaned into her brother's cock, this proved too much for James, he pulled out and came all over her face again. Lauren came again as she felt his come hit her face and tasted it in her mouth. She shoved him back in her mouth and swallowed every drop he had left. She left her face dirty though, she loved the feel of it. Just as James sat down in post-coital bliss, the front door burst open and Lauren's best friend Bethany burst in,

"Hey guys, you didn't forget I was coming to stay did yo- WOAH! What the FUCK!?"

**AN What d'you guys want to happen next? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Also, there's supposedly a CHERUB movie in the works, who should play the crew?**


End file.
